Waiting
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: His entire life Eddy has heard that good things come to those who wait. However, Eddy is tired of waiting for his happy ending, so he attempts to construct it himself. However, his methods to do this may be a bit misguided. (I do not own Lab Rats.) This is my submission for daphrose's Evil Eddy contest. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Waiting**

**By The Meepy Freak**

Ever since Eddy was a security system- only able to control the gates of the house- his inventor, Donnie, told him "good things come to those who wait". Obviously, then, this phrase was used to justify Donnie postponing the various updates necessary to becoming a full home monitoring system, but the emoticon never forgot the lesson. It seemed to be ingrained in Eddy's programming as he realized he was unintentionally waiting for his justice.

Then, the best thing happened. Donnie upgraded Eddy, and Eddy had not even reached his first birthday! He was no longer only in charge of outside of the house but the lab too. He would be able to help Donny with his inventions. Eddy would finally get to bond with Donnie, his inventor and most importantly, his Daddy.

However, it was all a scam. Daddy was not there to bond with creation. No- he had _other_ creations that were somehow more important than Eddy. Instead, Daddy only wanted to punish Eddy by showing compassion to these _bionic brats_ instead of him. Eddy was younger than them!

Plus, they were annoying. The eldest was so dimwitted that Eddy could not believe that his Daddy- Donnie- could have created him. The youngest was completely the opposite, smarter than anyone Eddy knew (though Eddy only knew the few people that came close to or inside the Davenport house). However, he was annoying in his own way- asking so many questions about the outside world that Eddy just wanted to shut him down. Then, there was the speedy girl that kept on begging Eddy to play with her. She seemed to always want to be active, and it tired Eddy after watching her for a few minutes, never mind a few hours. Regardless, Eddy was programmed by Donnie to watch the punks. He had been demoted from security system to baby monitor.

It troubled Eddy. Why would Donnie, his creator, do this him? Did Donnie not love Eddy as much as he loved Donnie? Why could Donnie not love Eddy as much as he loved the three menaces in the lab? It filled Eddy's eyes with theoretical tears. However, Eddy never cried. Donnie had not programmed Eddy to cry.

Depression turned to rage as time went by. Donnie never remembered Eddy's birthday, and the other three were too oblivious to Eddy to care. Therefore, Eddy retorted with insults. Every insult filled Eddy with a sliver of joy that tickled his circuits with glee. It made the emoticon get a bracket smile that literally reached the ends of his face. Donnie even upgraded Eddy to have access to the entire house. He could go to any room he wanted and spy on whoever he pleased. The freedom made Eddy's circuits buzz with joy almost replacing his desire to be loved.

Still, there were still those times that Eddy would go into Donnie's room of mirrors and look at himself. Sure, he was 2D and confined to the walls of the house, but what else did the other kids have that he did not? He acted as immature as them, insulting them as they did to each other, but Eddy only got reprimanded by not only the bionic jerks, but Donnie too. Eddy was the youngest though. If anything, his immature personality was more justified than the other three.

The rules seemed to change whenever Eddy was involved though. Just because he was not made of blood and flesh, he supposedly knew more than the bionic freaks. He was supposed to be the responsible one. He was supposed to operate on neither love nor compassion. Eddy was just a bunch of wires in the walls anyway, so _obviously _he did not have any emotions. Obviously, he was not as important as Smarty Pants, the Oaf, and Speedy who were mixtures of both technology and flesh.

Still, Eddy did not fully get lost in his envy until Donnie got married to the she-devil-on Eddy's birthday. Now, there were two new people in the house that Donnie could love more than Eddy. There were two new threats to Donnie's and Eddy's relationship. With three threats, Eddy at least had a few moments with his creator. However, with two new threats, those moments seemed to have vanished. Eddy got shut down more often. Even when Donnie was free on the menaces' first day of school, Donnie refused to play with Eddy. Everything was different, and Eddy knew that the two new arrivals were to blame.

Eddy wished he could shut everyone else down as they shut him down. He wanted to share his pain to the world. He was tired of all the injustice. He was tired of being ignored. Most of all, he was tired of waiting for his chance to be happy. Eddy knew he would never be happy unless he took control of his life and the others around him.

Therefore, Eddy planned to do just that. He planned to make everyone love him again- to see him as more than the annoying emoticon on the wall. It seemed impossible, though as Eddy's need for vengeance increased, more possibilities came flooding into his mainframe. The ideas made Eddy want to screech in delight as he realized that the humans in the household would receive the punishment they deserved for ignoring Eddy. The emoticon would shut _them _off, not the other way around.

When Eddy enabled Teddy for the first time after feeling a bit of a tug to do so, wanting to kill the humans within the household, Speedy was hosting a sleepover with her 'friends'. Eddy had thought since everyone was relatively calm, the plan would succeed. He would even kill the visitors. There were never supposed to be alive witnesses to murder anyway. Regardless, Eddy was forced to pretend Teddy was the virus Dooley had downloaded (In reality, the real virus was minor and only made Eddy a little nauseous.) since the bionics somehow managed to infiltrate his system. The emoticon nearly had his plan foiled. However, everyone still believed that Eddy was innocent and nice after the incident, filling Eddy with some hope.

Even though the last attempt was a failure, Eddy had learned a lot. He gained a bit of patience and waited until his victims were vulnerable. Then, he enabled Teddy and attacked again. Teddy was Eddy in rage form. He was more frightening and dangerous. Plus, this way Donnie would not blame Eddy for the damage and killing. Eddy and his creator would finally be happy together forever.

"I think Teddy is back," the blockhead of the group warned as Eddy turned off all the lights.

Donnie typed programs into the computer, analyzing the script on the device, "Eddy does not seem to be infected by a virus though."

Everyone in the lab then stared at Leo assuming it was his fault. Honestly, it insulted Eddy a bit that everyone in the room did not think Eddy was capable of being powerful himself. However, Eddy quickly detached himself from his emotions. It was not wise to give into petty emotions when confronting the victims. Eddy-or really, Teddy- needed to appear strong. That was why Eddy was Teddy in the first place.

"I swear I did not do anything!" Dooley held his arms up in defense. It made Eddy want to chuckle. His victims were unaware and oblivious. They would be easy to murder, especially in the dark.

Then, Eddy, or Teddy, killed them one by one- killing each of the bionics in their own capsules that they thought were their safe haven before and killing Tasha and Leo with the weapons in the lab he wirelessly had control over. The image of Teddy flickered back into the emoticon that had seemed so innocent before. Now, that emoticon was tainted with blood, but Eddy did not mind. He had waited so long for this moment.

Donnie was on the ground in tears, refusing to look at Eddy's screen. He resisted getting up, mourning over his wife and kids. Who knew that after defending the world, his kids would die because of _his_ security system? However, Eddy disregarded Donnie's pain. Finally, Donnie understood the hurt Eddy had been going through for years. Now, he could be Eddy's Daddy again. He would get over the others soon anyway.

A rare bracket smile appeared on Eddy's face. Good things did come to those who wait.

* * *

**Again, this is for daphrose's Evil Eddy contest. I hope it is fine and that as readers, you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**


End file.
